


We'll Freeze and Burn where Fire and Ice collide

by crystalklances



Series: Klancemas Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Klancemas Week 2017, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Klancemas Week Day 1 -- Snowflake / DecorationKeith works in a glass workshop, Lance is a snow witch making snowflake decorations with his ice magic. First inspired by each other's art, they grow closer.





	We'll Freeze and Burn where Fire and Ice collide

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Klancemas Week Day 1! I kind of went overboard with the prompts "snowflake" and "decoration" and strayed from a holiday theme ahaha. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to my friend [Meli](http://astereli.tumblr.com) for checking it over for me!
> 
> Title taken from The Real World by Owl City because one of my favorite songs and I can't walk past that fire/ice symbolism it's made for Klance.

The day started out normal for Keith.

He had coffee and breakfast with his dad, then they walked downstairs to prepare the glass workshop. Keith had practically grown up there, as it had always belonged to his dad—and so, ever since his earliest years, Keith had held a fascination for glass art and utilities made from glass. He had always watched his dad work, and soon, he had learned that he had a gift for the craft.

Keith didn’t have many memories with his mother, as she had left him when he was still small, prompting his dad to leave the volcanic heart of the continent to settle down in the far north. But there was one thing he knew: she had been a fire spirit, and he had inherited the power to control flames and even summon them out of thin air. It was like he was  _ made _ from fire. Being able to perfectly control the element certainly came in handy in the workshop.

Growing up, he mastered the art and while he could do anything, he was especially known for his delicate pieces. His dad was immensely proud of him, and Keith knew that he would one day take over the workshop, when his dad was old. He took pride in it.

As their house was situated right at the city’s marketplace, they didn’t need to set up a stand as they could make sales right there at the shop. Sometimes, though, Keith liked to stroll through the streets and look at the other crafters’ goods, seeking fresh inspiration for his own work.

That day was one of those days.

After lunch, Keith left the workshop. It was a freezing winter’s day, but he didn’t bother wearing anything over his red tunic; he never did, despite the polar climate year round. Carrying the fire within him came with the perks of being practically immune to the cold.

He walked at a comfortable pace, taking in the different crafted works displayed. Pottery, wooden pieces, woven fabrics and knitted works, even paintings… there always were so many things to discover.

When he reached the opposite end of the bazar, though, Keith stopped in his tracks.

There, by the house that he knew belonged to Allura’s family, was a stand that he had never seen there before. On the display table, there were dozens of intricate snowflake decorations. They were so perfect—and no two were identical. The only logical explanation was that they were  _ real _ ice crystals—some tiny, some increased in size.

A sign by the stand read, “Everlasting Ice.” Keith wondered if maybe they really  _ were _ real ice crystals, made by a snow witch.

Even if it said that the ice was everlasting, Keith didn’t dare come closer, for fear of heat radiating even if he had himself under control. He let his eyes wander all over the stand, and finally discovered who seemed to be the artist.

His breath caught in his throat.

It was a boy around his age, and probably the most beautiful he had ever seen. Perfect brown skin, neatly styled curly brown hair, freckles dusted on his cheeks… and sparkling eyes, the same shade of royal blue that Keith always loved to use for his glass work. But most of all, he had a radiant smile.

Keith couldn’t help the amused tug of his lips when he took note of how bundled up the other boy was, wearing a thick midnight blue robe over his powder blue tunic, and a white scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders. If the boy really  _ was _ a snow witch, that would be rather ironic.

He stood for a moment, watching the boy. That’s when he saw the magic happening. Tiny crystals materializing from the boy’s fingers, slowly taking shape and growing bigger—until the flow stopped and in his palm, the boy held a perfect snowflake.

Keith was fascinated. He could have watched forever, not just because the boy was as beautiful as his artworks. But eventually, he had to go back home.

He knew though, that he had to come back and see the boy again. He had to see those perfect ice crystals again. And he felt inspired to find a way to make perfect crystals from glass.

 

Ever since that afternoon, he went back nearly every day. He couldn’t get enough of watching the beautiful boy conjuring snowflakes. He yearned to step forward and watch up close, and yet, he always resisted the urge. He resigned himself to watching from afar, listening in to snippets of conversation the boy had with the people visiting his stand.

Of course, that also lead to longing to talk to him, as well. But after a while, Keith learned a few details about him. The boy’s name was Lance, and he came from the southern coast side. His family was descended from the ocean, all water witches, yet by a rare fate, Lance was born with ice magic instead. He had left the south because in the heat of the sun, he wasn’t able to develop to his fullest ability.

“And yet,” Keith heard him say with a drawn-out sigh, “I am so used to the tropical climate that I can’t stand the cold here far up north, even though I am a snow witch.”

Keith found himself wanting to wrap himself around Lance to keep him warm and cozy. He shook those thoughts away.

Back in the workshop, Keith tirelessly worked on blowing snowflakes from glass. As it was winter and snow was falling now and then, that was a fitting thing to do. He also wanted to make a gift for Lance, something simple yet fitting for him, whenever he had the courage to step up to talk to him.

He was prepared for that to take a long time still.

 

Fate had something else in mind, though.

 

One afternoon, when Keith stayed home to take care of watching over their display room while his dad was out to buy supplies, he was met with a surprise.

The small bell above their door chimed and Keith nearly gasped out loud when he saw who had entered. It was Lance.

Lance stepped in, looking around with curious eyes. When his eyes fell on Keith, he smiled. “Hey,” Lance said. “I’ve seen you around my market stand a lot lately. I can’t deny that I’m curious who the handsome stranger is who watches me every day without coming closer. I asked Allura if she knows you, and she  _ did _ , so here I am.”

Keith had to take that in. Not only had Lance noticed him watching, Lance had called him  _ handsome _ . That was a lot to take in from someone as ethereal as Lance. He wanted to say something, but he felt as if his voice was just… gone, molten like ice in his flames.

Lance seemed to notice that Keith wasn’t going to say anything, so he spoke again. “It’s not like I mind, on the contrary, I’m flattered. I just—well, I guess I really wanted to get to know you.” He breathed a giggle. “I’m curious, though, why do you never come closer?”

Keith opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form an answer. Finally, he coughed, and tried again. “I, uh, wasn’t sure if I might be radiating heat. I didn’t want to risk ruining your art.”

“My magic is making the ice everlasting and near unbreakable, though,” Lance pointed out. “Well, now that I’m learning to master it since I came here, anyway.”

“My mom was a fire spirit,” Keith blurted out. “So I am your opposite. Maybe I’m too much for your art.”

“But doesn’t that just make it interesting?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “I’d learn to test it, one day. Can I resist your fire?”

The way Lance spoke, it sounded like he meant something else, not just testing if his magic was trained enough yet. Keith noticed that as always, Lance was bundled up in multiple warm layers.

“You really aren’t good with the cold despite being a snow witch, huh?” he commented.

Lance just shrugged. “Maybe you can keep me warm,” he said while batting his eyelashes.

Keith couldn’t stop himself when he said, “I’d love to if I wasn’t at work right now.”

Lance heaved a dramatic sigh for show. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to come back when you’re done.” A moment after, he was smiling again. “I’d like to have a look at your goods while I’m here, actually.”

“Sure. Feel free to browse around as much as you’d like.”

Keith watched as Lance walked around the room, looking at the displayed works with awe. A pleased feeling spread through Keith when he noticed that this especially seemed to be the case when looking at Keith’s own work.

When he reached the counter, where Keith had some of his small snowflake attempts in front of him to study where he could get better, Lance stopped.

“Those are pretty,” Lance commented.

Keith shrugged. “They’re fascinating shapes and a good way to challenge myself and learn.”

“I see.” Lance smiled. “Well, I have to leave. It was nice meeting you. You really have a lovely shop.”

“Feel free to stop by whenever you want,” Keith said.

It was something he was used to telling customers all the time. And yet, he knew that it was especially true for Lance. He would love to see him again, in the comfort of his own home, where he knew he definitely couldn’t put Lance’s art at risk.

Lance smiled before walking to the door. But when he reached it, he turned around again. “I never introduced myself,” he said. “I’m Lance.”

“I’m Keith,” Keith replied. He didn’t say that he had already found out about the other’s name.

“I’m looking forward to meeting you again, Keith.”

With another final smile, Lance opened the door and stepped out. Suddenly, the space seemed much too wide.

 

The next time Keith visited the bazar, he stepped just a little closer to Lance’s stand. Even though there was still distance between them, Lance greeted him with a smile.

Keith was surprised when he saw that Lance was doing something new: shaping his ice crystals into something plastic. They looked awkward and clumsy, so Lance laughed them off as just playing around. But the attempt at what it was supposed to be was visible.

Keith’s heart beat faster at the idea that Lance had taken inspiration from seeing the lanterns and tea light holders he had made from glass. The idea that he was just as inspiring to Lance as Lance was to him, it filled him with a light, happy feeling.

 

As time passed, Keith continued visiting Lance at the market every other day, while Lance sometimes stopped by the glass workshop, sometimes watching as Keith worked—first from the doorway, but eventually stepping inside to sit on one of the stools, still some distance away from the heat. Keith should have felt nervous about having Lance watch him, but on the contrary: he found there was something soothing about his presence. It made him work calmer and more carefully than ever.

Under Lance’s awed eyes, Keith finally succeeded to make a perfect tiny snowflake from glass. He felt so proud of himself he gave it to Lance as a gift.

The next day, Keith finally stepped right in front of Lance on the market. Lance greeted him with a bright smile. Keith smiled back, but when he let his gaze sink to the table, his eyes got stuck on Lance’s neck. There, peeking out from underneath Lance’s scarf, was a tiny snowflake that Keith knew was made from glass.  _ His _ glass.

His eyes shot back up to meet Lance’s.

“Is that…?” he asked, but trailed off.

“Huh? Oh.” Lance raised one hand and carefully took the snowflake, lifting it away from his tunic. “Yeah, it’s the one you gave me. I, I thought it was really pretty so I dabbled with some magic to attach it to some string we had lying around so I could wear it.”

“I could have made it so you can directly attach string,” Keith said.

Lance just smiled. “Maybe you can make me a proper necklace next time.” His tone was as lighthearted and, well, flirty as the first time he had come to the workshop. “Anyway, is there anything that catches your eye? Anything I can make for you?”

Keith let his eyes scan over the contents displayed on the table. He noticed that it was just the usual flat ornaments. Not that those weren’t beautiful—because they  _ were _ —but there was something he wanted to see.

He looked up at Lance’s face again and replied, “Make a tea light holder for me.”

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise, just for a brief second, before he caught himself.

“Uh, sure,” he said. “Just give me a moment.”

Keith watched as Lance held his hands out in front of him, palms forming a cup. Seeing the magic materialize up close was even more fascinating than from the distance.

The finished product wasn’t anything like the previous attempts Keith had seen. On first glance, it looked just like any of the glass pieces Keith would make every day. But a closer look revealed the tiny crystals locked together. It was beautiful.

Lance presented it with a proud smile.

“I learned a lot from watching you,” he commented.

Keith couldn’t help but smile back.

“I can see that. Good job.” Then, he asked, “How much is that gonna be?”

“You don’t have to pay,” Lance replied. “See it as a thank you for the piece you gave me.”

“Well, if you insist…” Keith gingerly took the tea light holder made from ice. “See you next time, then.”

“Yeah, see you soon. Have a nice day!”

Keith smiled before he left. Once he arrived home, he walked up to his room and placed the item on his small writing desk before sitting down in the chair. He had the afternoon off, and decided to use it to sketch out ideas. Before he started, though, he lit a flame to place it inside the tea light holder.

With the small flame flickering inside the ice jar in front of him, Keith picked up a pencil and started sketching.

By the end of the day, he finally had a good idea for the gift he wanted to make for Lance.

When he went to sleep, he let the flame continue to burn, knowing that it wouldn’t go stronger without his influence.

In the morning, when he woke up, the flame was gone and there was nothing but a puddle of water to remember the tea light holder by.

 

Even though now Keith had a clear idea for the gift he wanted to make for Lance, it took some time before he could start making it. After all, it was supposed to be a surprise, so he couldn’t make it while Lance was there.

But finally, he was able to realize the project: a small jar colored in shades of blue to look like ice. When used as a tea light holder, it reminded of the way the flame had looked in the one Lance had made from ice. If Lance didn’t like lighting candles, he would be able to use it to store trinkets.

Keith didn’t want to hand it over during bazar hours, so on the day he finally pulled up the courage, he waited all the way until evening before he went to Allura’s house. When he got there, Lance was just getting done clearing his stand.

Lance looked up as Keith stepped up and his face practically lit up in a smile.

“Keith!” he said. “I was giving up hope that I would see you today.”

Keith’s heart beat faster at hearing that Lance had been sad at the thought of not seeing Keith at all. He smiled apologetically.

“There’s a reason I’m late.”

“Oh? Are you asking me out on a date?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, I have a dinner reservation,” Keith joked. “No, I have a gift for you.”

“Aww, you almost had me there. For a second I got excited for a dinner date.” Lance sighed dramatically. “What kind of gift, though? What for?”

“No reason,” Keith replied. “I just… wanted to give you something special, because you, you had caught my attention from the start.”

“And here I thought you just wanted to see me for my snowflakes,” Lance joked.

“Definitely not just the snowflakes,” Keith said with a half-smirk, though it was soft around the edge. “Especially now that I got to know you.” He cleared his throat and held out the small string bag that held the gift. “Anyway, here. I hope you will like it.”

He watched as Lance carefully took the bag and opened it. His heartbeat was drumming in his ears.

There was a gasp as Lance gently took the glass jar from the bag.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured.

Keith let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said. “I really wanted to make something that matches your beauty.”

“My beauty?” Lance repeated, as if he hadn’t heard right.

“Yes. Your beauty. You are really beautiful, Lance.”

“O-oh. Thank you, Keith.” A blush was spreading on Lance’s cheeks. “That’s quite the compliment, from someone handsome like you.” He bit the corner of his lips and looked to the side before he spoke again. “Would you like to go grab a snack somewhere?”

“You really wanted to have that date, huh?” Keith teased before he said, “Yeah. I’d really like that.”

Lance beamed.

“Great! I’ll just finish packing up and put the jar in my room, then we can go.”

Keith waited patiently until Lance was done and ready to go. They walked to one of the nearby dining places, buying snacks they could take out to eat as they walked. They walked around the area, first eating in silence, then chatting about anything that came to mind.

It was nice. Keith felt happy and light. He couldn’t believe that he had found someone who made him feel this way. He hoped they could grow closer still.

Keith walked Lance home. Before they parted, they stood there for a minute or two, hesitating, unsure what to do.

Finally, Lance said softly, “That was really fun. I’d love to do this again.”

Keith smiled.

“Next time, I’ll give you that dinner date.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Lance smiled. “So, um, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Lance turned to step up to the door. But then, he came back and stepped right in front of Keith. To Keith’s utter surprise, Lance leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. When Lance leaned away to turn around again, Keith took hold of his arm and planted a kiss on him, as well. In reaction to that, Lance giggled.

They shared soft smiles, but finally, Lance stepped inside, and Keith walked back home. His step was light, and he was smiling the whole way.

 

From then on, they started to go out regularly.

Slowly, they shifted. Comfortable distance turned into bumping shoulders, fingers hesitantly interlinking. Cheek kisses turned into pecks on the lips. Cheeky talking turned into soft words of adoration. Keith keeping his promise of keeping Lance warm as the frosty wind blew around them.

Eventually, Keith confessed his feelings with a special snowflake he had made from glass—colored like a flame to symbolize their joined elements. When he gave it to Lance, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. They laughed softly as they shared sweet kisses.

One day, they went to an open field near the town. Lance made it snow for them, a flurry of magical snowflakes. Keith caught them in his hand. He made a flame appear, shooting right through them, making it rise higher. The snow continued dancing from the sky.

Lance laughed softly. “I wasn’t able to resist your fire, but maybe my ice is.”

Keith smiled.

“Maybe someday, we can craft something together. Something that is both glass and ice. A snowflake that holds the flame.”

Lance smiled back.

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com%22)!


End file.
